Fairy Tail Watches Fairy Tail
by Miss Meira
Summary: Lucy got a package. It turns out that someone filmed Fairy Tail's adventures from the moment Lucy arrived! Or maybe it's just ... the series's anime! Read the guild's reactions and comments as they watch Fairy Tail. No OC. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sooo, this is basically manga meets anime. XD The story followed the events in the manga (so no Daphne and Key of the Starry Sky arc) and the Fairy Tail gang will watch the anime, so they'll be bound to point out differences like "hey, that didn't happen" etc. And because I can't stand fillers, I decided to drop them. Sorry.**

**Um, this story happens after the last completed arc in the manga. LOL. I'd really like to write this after the manga finished, but that might take years, so yeah.**

**Here we go. Happy reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns FT.**

PROLOGUE

"Oi, Lucy! Hurry up and come over inside!" Max Alors shouted from the guild's entrance.

Slightly baffled, Lucy Heartfilia jogged the remaining steps to her guild. Once she got inside, she noticed that a crowd had gathered at a table, seemingly fascinated over something. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Ah, Lucy-san!" Wendy Marvell said, coming up from the counter with Charle and Pantherlily. "A package came in addressed to you."

"Really?! Where is it?" Lucy was both confused and excited. She surely didn't get something to be sent over to the guild, but whatever was inside, she wanted to know. She loved gifts.

"Huh, I'm shocked you didn't notice. Right, Lily?" Charle said. Pantherlily merely smiled.

Then it hit Lucy. "Don't tell me"—she quickly turned to the noisy lump of people and pointed at that direction, her heart dropping—"it's over there?!"

Wendy gave a sheepish smile and Charle made a "what-did-you-expect-from-this-lot" expression. Lucy clenched her teeth and her hands became fists.

Just then, Natsu Dragneel broke free from the massive bodies with a large box in his hands. He saw Lucy and grinned. "Look, Lucy! You got something!" He rushed to her side, not noticing that Lucy was seething. "I can't open it, though."

Within a nanosecond, Natsu was sucker punched in the face. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, OPENING OTHER PEOPLE'S PACKAGES?!" Lucy bellowed.

"Ow. Hey, you're getting pretty strong, Lucy. That hurts," Natsu commented, not entirely fazed by her outburst and rubbing his jaw with his knuckle. "And I told you I can't open it."

Lucy growled and ignored his compliment. "So what if it you hadn't opened it? Do you really not know the word 'boundaries'? Gimme that!"She angrily snatched the box from Natsu.

"Oh my, Lucy is starting to get violent, too," Happy noted with a malicious smile. Lucy glared at him. _I bet that stupid cat started all this_, she thought

"Is that true, Lucy?" Mirajane Strauss had come over and asked, smiling her kind smile.

"Of course not, Mira. It's this two's fault for sticking their noses where it didn't belong again!"

"My, my, what's the commotion about this time, Natsu?" Makarov Dreyar, the current master, appeared in his customary orange-and-blue striped attire.

"Welcome back, Master," Mira greeted, smiling. Wendy said the same.

"Jii-chan!" Natsu shouted. "It's not me; it's Lucy."

"Wha—Master, I wasn't doing anything," Lucy hastily defended herself. "Natsu was being his normal, anno—ow!"

A table flew and brought Lucy down, taking Wendy, Charle, and Lily with her. With her package forgotten, the members had resorted back to their usual riot.

"Salamander, fight me!" Gajeel Redfox shouted.

"Last one standing wins! Whatcha say, you shitty flamer?" Gray Fullbuster challenged.

"Kyaa! Go, Gray-sama!" Juvia Lockser cheered.

Natsu's fists were suddenly on fire. "I'll take you both on at the same time. Bring it on!"

Master Makarov was unfazed, easily dodging the flying bottles and debris and still keeping both his hands on his back. "Of course, it's not your fault, Lucy." As he said this, however, his eyes were.…

"Please stop staring!" Lucy shrieked, standing up and adjusting her skirt. _Jeez, the people here are all the same_, Lucy thought helplessly.

"Master," Mira scolded.

The master became a crybaby at Mirajane's tone. "Ah, sorry, Mira-chan."

The doors opened and Team Shadow Gear, who were out on a job, arrived. Jet and Droy immediately joined in the ruckus.

Levy McGarden went to Lucy, Wendy, and Charle, who were straightening their clothes. "Lu-chan! How are you doing? Hi, Wendy, Charle, Lily!"

Wendy, Lily, and Charle greeted Levy back. Lucy brightened up at the sight of her friend. "Levy-chan, you're back! Oh, look here. I got a present!" she said, regaining her excitement.

"Wow, who sent it?"

"Er, actually, I have no idea."

Lucy finally took a good look at the parcel. It was wrapped in brown paper with a note on the top. It said: _To Lucy Heartfilia. May the guild enjoy it_. Lucy snorted. _So that's why Natsu and the others want to open it._

Levy read the note. "'May the guild enjoy it'? What does that mean?"

"Beats me. But Natsu said they couldn't open it." Lucy began unwrapping and was curious when she didn't have any difficulty in doing so. The paper revealed a red box. Lucy was starting to lift the lid when Charle gasped.

"Charle? What's wrong?" Wendy asked worriedly.

But Charle was looking at the box in Lucy's hands. "T-that box is…"

Lucy gave a shout of surprise as light streaked out, making her drop the box. The rioters stopped, and everyone looked up from where the light was forming into a giant Lacrima Vision.

"Oi, why is there a lacrima here?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Lu-chan, what's that?"

"I don't know! It suddenly came out of the box and—"

Suddenly, the name of their guild appeared on the screen.

FAIRY TAIL

Little did they know the surprise waiting for them.

**A/N: Did I do a good job of getting you interested? I'm actually hesitant about this. I'm writing the next chapter and it's quite hard and long. **

**But if you guys convinced me in your reviews to continue, I'd be happy to do so! At least five reviews maybe? ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Episode 1, Fairy Tail

**A/N: Finally updated! Sorry it took a while. Life's a little busy.**

**I'm so happy to get more than five reviews, and they're all amazing! I'm sorry if I couldn't reply because I wanted to finish the chapter first (and that's what you guys would've wanted too) But reading all of them made me very, very happy, and sped up my writing!**

**Here comes the tricky storytelling. In order to avoid confusion, I'll give this legend:**

*****NORMAL TEXT** – what's happening in the story**

***BOLD TEXT – what's happening in the anime (apart from the AN's obviously)**

*****_**BOLD AND ITALICIZED**__**TEXT**_** – words that the anime characters are saying (so it won't be very displeasing to the eye)**

**I didn't underline since it doesn't look good. LOL.**

**Sorry for the long AN. Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Every part of it … well … except the fanfics.**

CHAPTER ONE: EPISODE 1

"Oi, oi, what's this?" Gray asked, his fists still half-raised.

**A picture of the land of Fiore appeared and a deep male voice started talking.**

**Narrator:**_** The Kingdom of Fiore. It's a stable, neutral country with a population of seventeen million. It is a world filled with magic. Magic is traded like common goods. It has become—**_

"Lucy, did you buy a documentary lacrima or something?" Cana Alberona piped up, drinking from her barrel and watching the "documentary" at the same time.

"I didn't! Um, Master, is that what this is?"

"Hmm, I'm unsure of it myself. Let's watch and see."

Levy produced chairs through Solid Script since the guild's chairs were currently unusable. "Here, Lu-chan, Wendy. Let's all watch."

Natsu yawned. "This is boring. I'm sure it's one of Lucy's chick flicks or something"—"It's not!" Lucy yelled—"Let's go on a job, Happy."

"Aye!"

"Hey, look. Isn't that Happy flying?" Warren Rocko asked in a disbelieving tone. That caught the attention of the rest of the guild, who were beginning to leave at the mention of a boring documentary.

"What?" Natsu and Happy said in sync.

"You're right!" Lucy said, bewildered.

**The city of Magnolia appeared and zoomed in at the very first Fairy Tail building.**

**Narrator: **_**Its name is … Fairy Tail.**_

**OP: **_**Fairy, where are you going? …..**_

The guild was too stunned at the sight of the first building. What's more, the opening music that started playing showed much more familiar faces.

"Look, isn't that Natsu standing and looking at the stars?" Lisanna Strauss asked, shocked.

"How adorable," Erza Scarlet said, who had just arrived and was sitting beside Wendy.

"Eh, Erza-san! When did you…?"

"Just two seconds ago."

"It's Lucy!" Bisca Connell said.

"Gray!" Alzack Connell exclaimed.

"Eh, me?"

Juvia fumed, "Why is Gray-sama with my love rival?!"

Max commented, "Oh, now it's Erza!"

"My, I look quite elegant in there."

"It's Natsu-nii again!"

"Wow, the cemetery loves me, huh?"

"It's documentary, moron!"

Lucy, still stunned, could only say, "What on Earth Land is this? Why are we in there?"

"SILENCE!" Master Makarov shouted. Everyone quickly complied. "This is quite a disturbing business. Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza, do you know of your involvement in this?" The five of them said no. "Maybe some form of magic ran amok and created this lacrima. Hmm, I don't sense evil magic in it, though."

"Master, I think I know what it is," Charle spoke up in a feeble voice. "I had a premonition that says this lacrima will show the guild's adventures starting from Lucy's arrival."

"Eh?!" everyone exclaimed.

Lucy was almost tearful. "Why me again?"

"Did you really see that, Charle?" Master asked the female Exceed.

"Yes, just seconds before Lucy opened the box. To support what I said, that package was addressed to Lucy."

"That's right," Levy agreed. "And the note says, 'May the guild enjoy it.' That must mean this really is a video of Fairy Tail's adventures."

"What the hell?" Gajeel muttered.

"Ah, the cute song ended. Bring it back!" Asuka Connell frowned, but nobody shared her feelings.

The memory of her admission the guild flashed before Lucy's mind. "If that's true, then the first time I met Natsu…"

Mirajane smiled. "Oh, dear, that's cute." Lucy could only look dejectedly at the woman who was obviously obsessed with pairing people up.

**A train platform in Hargeon showed a train attendant trying to help out some passengers.**

**Train attendant: **_**U-um, mister?**_

**Happy: **_**Natsu! We've arrived at Hargeon! Get up! Get up!**_

**Train attendant: **_**I-Is he all right?**_

**Happy:**_** Yes! This happens all the time.**_

**Natsu: **_**It is hopeless. I will never ride a train again. Brrff.**_

The Fairy Tail mages all had "this-Natsu-can't-be-helped" expressions.

However, the fire dragon slayer in question was at the moment … also experiencing motion sickness. "Brrff. Remembering that day makes me want to... Brrff."

"Oi, don't you dare get that glittery stuff in here, idiot!"

"Ah! But if I remember correctly, you had two trips in the train," Happy said.

Natsu almost lost it as he watched himself get taken away in the moving vehicle. His guild mates could only shake their heads at the helpless mage.

**The mark of Fairy Tail appeared along with the words, Fairy Tail. In a magic store, Lucy appeared.**

**Lucy: **_**Eh? This is the only magical store in this town?**_

"Oh, no! This will be embarrassing." Lucy covered her burning face with both hands.

**The store owner explained that fishing is more prosperous. Then Lucy expressed her desire to buy gate keys. She saw the Key of the Canis Minor key and got thrilled.**

**Lucy: **_**How much?**_

**Store Owner: **_**Twenty thousand jewels.**_

**Lucy: **_**I wonder how much it is.**_

**Store Owner: **_**Like I said, twenty thousand jewels.**_

**Lucy sat on the counter and crossed her legs.**

**Lucy: **_**I wonder how much it really is, handsome mister. *wink***_

"Wah! You didn't, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, both a little embarrassed and amazed. Lucy could only blush.

"Next time we buy something, let's try that," Erza said with a glint in her eyes.

"No way!"

"Let's do it, Levy, Lucy, Juvia!"

"NO!"

Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray had a disbelieving look on their faces.

**Lucy was walking in town, angry at the mere one thousand discount she'd had. A little while later, she spotted a large crowd.**

**Random Girl 1: **_**A famous mage is in town?!**_

**Random Girl 2: **_**It is Salamander-sama!**_

Gray said, disgusted, "Salamander-sama?"

Elfman Strauss clapped Natsu on the shoulder. "You're the man!"

"That's not me!" Natsu said at the same time Lucy said, "It's not him." They grinned at each other when they remembered who Salamander-sama really was.

"They lllllike each other!" Happy gushed.

"Shut up!"

**On the other hand, Natsu and Happy were in the same town, looking for Salamander.**

**Natsu: **_**The Salamander we are looking for is Igneel, right?**_

**Happy: **_**Yes. Only Igneel can be called the Fire Dragon, don't you think?**_

**Natsu: **_**I guess.**_

**Random girl 1: **_**Salamander-sama!**_

**Random girl 2: **_**You're so handsome!**_

**Natsu and Happy: **_**Salamander?!**_

**Natsu: **_**See? Speaking of the devil…**_

Many fell off their chairs. Gray and Gajeel were laughing at an irritated Natsu.

"You … really … think … Igneel … would … be … in … Hargeon?!" Gray managed to gasp.

Natsu scowled. "You got a problem with that, hentai bastard?" Everyone just laughed at him.

**Lucy was among the crowd of Salamander fans, blushing, and her heart beating very fast. When Salamander looked at her, Lucy was thinking that maybe she was falling in love.**

**But then, Natsu arrived and brought her back to her senses.**

**Natsu: **_**Igneel! … Who are you?**_

**Salamander: **_**What if I say I'm Salamander? **_***turns to Natsu, but Natsu is gone* **_**Wah, damn fast!**_

**Natsu got beaten up by the fans after ignoring the rumored famous mage. Salamander calmed his fans by telling Natsu didn't mean it. Lucy was seen glaring at Salamander.**

"Something's wrong?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Heh, the bastard was using a Charm," Max said, disgusted.

"A what?"

"I'll explain it, I think," Lucy interjected. "We'll see."

**After Salamander invited the ladies and left, Natsu was asking Happy who the mage was. However, Lucy replied that Salamander was a disgusting guy and thanked Natsu and Happy, confounding the two.**

**At a restaurant, Lucy introduced herself to Natsu and Happy. However, Natsu was wolfing down as quickly as he could, spilling bits of food.**

"How rude," Charle said disapprovingly.

"Next time, show some decency when a stranger treats you," Master chided.

"But Lucy is not a stranger."

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" Gajeel taunted. Natsu raised his fist to start another fight, but was squashed by a large arm.

**Lucy: **_**Well, that Salamander guy was using a Charm, in other words a fascination spell. It influences the heart by attracting one to the caster, but it was banned several years ago.**_

"Ohhh," Lily, and even Wendy, said in understanding.

_I never thought of a Charm. Finally, a way to Gray-sama's heart! _Juvia giggled to herself.

"What are you giggling about over there?"

"It's nothing, Gray-sama."

**While Natsu and Happy continued eating, Lucy told them that she was also a mage but hadn't entered a guild yet. She had her eyes on a certain guild, though, raving about it.**

"Are you talking about Fairy Tail?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Mmhm. But at that moment, I won't know that Natsu and Happy are part of the guild."

"We were too busy with the food! Plus, Lucy was very noisy," Happy said.

"Who are you calling noisy?!"

**Lucy: **_**Ah, by the way, you guys seemed to be looking for someone.**_

**Happy: **_**Aye! Igneel.**_

**Natsu: **_**We heard that Salamander was in this town, so we decided to check it out, but he turned out to be a different person.**_

**Happy: **_**Salamander was his name, but he didn't look like one.**_

**Natsu: **_**Since I heard he was the Fire Dragon, I was sure it was Igneel.**_

Gray snorted.

"Gray, you bastard!"

"What?"

**When Lucy asked how Igneel, the Fire Dragon, looked like as a human, Natsu replied that Igneel wasn't human; he was a real dragon. This shocked Lucy.**

**Lucy: **_**There's no way such a thing would be in the middle of a town, right?! Hey, don't make a face like you just realized that!**_

**As Lucy got up to leave, Natsu and Happy knelt and started thanking her profusely.**

Lucy melted in her chair as she relived that experience.

"Lucy-san, are you okay? Hang in there."

"At least those two remembered to thank you, am I right?" Mira beamed.

**Sitting on one of the benches, Lucy was reading the Weekly Sorcerer.**

**Lucy: **_**Oh my, Fairy Tail caused trouble again?**_

Master muttered, "Don't you guys always?"

**Lucy: **_**Ah, this gravure belongs to Mirajane!**_

The males' reaction was very predictable.

"Uwa! Mira-chan in a bikini!" Wakaba Mine exclaimed dreamily.

"Oi, anyone who talks about my sister, face me and be a man!" Elfman bellowed.

"Elf-niichan, calm down!"

"Hey, stop the racket! We're trying to watch here."

"Quiet!" Master ordered, and again, everyone followed obediently.

**Lucy: **_**The mage guild, Fairy Tail … it is the coolest one!**_

"Truer words have never been said. Well done, Lucy," Erza praised, hugging the blonde to her armored chest.

"Ow, hard!"

**Salamander appeared from the bushes. Lucy informed him how she knew he was using a Charm and how it would now not work on her. The male mage said it was fine as long as Lucy came to the party. However, Lucy was adamant on not going, seeing as how Salamander was using illegal magic in order to get famous.**

**Salamander: **_**You want to get to Fairy Tail, right? Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?**_

Romeo slammed his fist to the table. "Why is he pretending to be Natsu-nii?!"

"Hoh, disgracing the name of Fairy Tail…." Erza said, a sword suddenly materializing in her hand. "Natsu, Lucy, did you take care of this guy?"

"Can't remember," Natsu said dismissively.

"We did!" Lucy replied hastily, calming down the now scary-looking Erza.

**Lucy became friendly when Salamander offered to help her get into Fairy Tail, and agreed to attend the party.**

Scary Erza was back. "Luuuccyyy…."

"I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!"

**Night had finally fallen, and Natsu and Happy were relaxing on the roadside after stuffing themselves. Happy saw a ship and wondered if that was the venue of Salamander's party, making Natsu feel sick.**

**Random Girl 1: **_**Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship!**_

**Random Girl 2: **_**I wanted to go!**_

**Random Girl 3: **_**Salamander?**_

**Random Girl 1: **_**Don't you know him? He is that famous mage of Fairy Tail who is currently in town!**_

**Natsu: **_**Fairy Tail?**_

"Goodness, people do not even know our guild members' faces," Master remarked.

"That was seven years ago, Master," Mira said calmly. "Now I'm sure everyone knows Natsu and the others, what with the Grand Magic Games and all."

**On the ship, Salamander was with Lucy, conversing and having a drink with her. Drops of juice floated, and Salamander told Lucy to open her mouth for the drink. Before taking them in, however, Lucy slapped the drops away.**

**Lucy: **_**What is the meaning of this? That's a tranquilizing spell. It's Sleep, right?**_

"Amazing! You found that out quickly!" Laki Olietta praised.

"Bastard, what is he trying to do?" Macao Conbolt asked.

**Lucy: **_**Don't get the wrong idea. I want to join Fairy Tail, but I don't have any intention of staying with you.**_

"You go, Lu-chan!"

"Ah, that was nothing," Lucy said, embarrassed.

**A number of guys carrying unconscious women arrived. Salamander told Lucy to behave until they arrived at Bosco.**

**Lucy: **_**Hey, what about Fairy Tail?**_

**Salamander: **_**Give it up already. You're our property now.**_

**Lucy tried to escape by fighting with her magic, but her keys were stolen from her by Salamander. Then, he threw the keys into the sea.**

_I'm pretty sure my keys weren't stolen like that. Hmmm,_ Lucy thought.

"That guy is getting on my nerves, too," Cana said.

Many of the Fairy Tail mages shared her sentiment.

**Lucy: **_**What kind of person is he? How can a person do something like that? So this … so this is what a Fairy Tail mage is like! Using magic for evil intents and tricking people … you are the worst mage!**_

Master Makarov jumped on the table and bellowed, "All right, brats! We're hunting down this imbecile who dares to mock Fairy Tail!"

The men, plus Erza, shouted their approval.

"Master, don't make rash decisions," Mira said kindly. "Remember, this happened seven years ago. The military have most likely caught this man."

"That's right, Master," Lucy said. "And if you just wait and watch, Natsu will beat that damn fake Salamander!" Her tone was filled with glee and pride.

However, Natsu was left scratching his head. "Oh? Did I really do that?"

Lucy huffed. "How can you not remember?"

"Shh!" Asuka interjected and got everybody's attention. "Can you all please keep quiet. I wanna know what'll happen next!" Alzack and Bisca smiled at their adorable little girl.

**Just then, a person fell from the sky and crashed in the ship.**

**Lucy: **_**Natsu!**_

"Oh, my. Natsu saved Lucy." Mira giggled to herself.

"Mira!"

**Natsu: **_**… It's hopeless! I can't hold it. Brrff.**_

"You're pathetic, Salamander!" Gajeel spat.

"You saying something? Don't tell me you've forgotten about Chameleon." Natsu smirked.

A snort came from Gray. "Stupid, that was Chariot not Chameleon."

**Happy: **_**Lucy, what are you doing here?**_

**Lucy: **_**Happy! He fooled me by saying he would help me join Fairy Tail. By the way, did you have wings before?**_

"It's Aera magic," Charle informed Lucy.

"Uh, I know. But at that time, you know, I had no idea."

"It's the magic of the Exceed race," Lily added.

"Can you stop lecturing me, please?" Lucy asked, her face expressionless.

**Happy carried Lucy and flew away. Salamander tried to stop them using his magic.**

"Hey, Happy, weren't we also attacked by guns?"

"Aye!"

"Hmm, a missing scenario," Master hummed. "Interesting."

**Happy: **_**My transformation has a time limit.**_

**Lucy: **_**Damn cat!**_

"This is getting interesting," Erza commented.

"Er, you really enjoy seeing others in pain, don't you?" Lucy asked.

"Hoh?"

"Just kidding! Look, I'm about to use magic!"

**Lucy: **_**Here I go! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!**_

"Mermaid!" Asuka cheered.

"Aquarius-san!" Juvia glowed at the sight of her water buddy.

"Whoa, Aquarius is so damn hot, Lucy!" Max exclaimed.

"If she weren't so scary, I'd like her as a fish," Happy remarked.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Charle asked.

"But, wow, that was a beautiful way of showing a Celestial Spirit summoning. But c'mon, I can't even spin my key like that," Lucy muttered, aghast.

**Lucy: **_**Aquarius, use your power and push that ship back to the port!**_

**Aquarius: **_**Tch.**_

**Lucy: **_**Did you just say "tch"?!**_

**Happy: **_**You shouldn't be worried about something so trivial.**_

**Aquarius: **_**Noisy little girl, let me tell you again. If you drop my key again, I will kill you.**_

**Lucy and Happy: **_**S-Sorry.**_

"I-I take back what I said," Max said weakly.

"Why aren't you on good terms with Aquarius?"

"S-She's just scary, that's all, Levy-chan."

"I think she's cool! Look how she used her power," Lisanna said.

"She _is_ scary!"

**Lucy: **_**Don't wash me away with them, too!**_

**After Aquarius and Lucy's little fight, with the blue mermaid saying she was leaving for a trip with her boyfriend.**

"Oh, the ship's lying on its side!" Happy exclaimed.

Wendy asked, "Isn't that what happened then?"

"I'm sure the ship was upright … right Natsu?"

"No idea."

**Lucy: **_**Natsu!**_

**Natsu: **_**Are a mage of Fairy Tail?**_

**Salamander: **_**What if I am? Hey, finish him off!**_

**Hoodlums 1 and 2: **_**Okay!**_

**Natsu: **_**Let me take a good look at your face.**_

"Go beat them up, Natsu-nii!"

"Make them rue the day they dirtied up our name!"

**Natsu: **_**I am Natsu of Fairy Tail. And I haven't seen you before!**_

**Lucy: **_**Fairy Tail?! Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail?**_

"Really, you two should learn to introduce yourselves properly," Erza said.

"Yeah, yeah."

**Random Guy: **_**He is the real thing, Bora-san!**_

**Bora (fake Salamander): **_**Idiot! Don't call me by that name!**_

"Bora, eh? Let's go kick his ass!"

"Oh, my, I told you this is seven years ago."

"Where did you get all that information, Happy?" Charle inquired about the blue Exceed's knowledge of Bora.

"Just around town. Gossip is quite useful, you know."

"Weeellll, not all the time," Lucy said uncertainly.

"Aye!"

"Aye? How can you agree with me after saying what you did?!"

**Natsu: **_**… but I can't forgive anyone who pretends to be from Fairy Tail.**_

"You better have kicked his sorry ass, flame brain!"

"You sayin' something, ice bastard?!"

Max shushed them. "We're getting into the good stuff now! …. I think."

**Bora launched a fire attack on Natsu. Lucy panicked but Happy stopped her from doing anything. After thinking that he'd won, Bora started to leave, but stopped at Natsu's taunt. Natsu proceeded to eat the flames, shocking the opponents and Lucy. Happy revealed that fire wouldn't work on the real Fairy Tail mage.**

"Damn right! Go beat him, self!"

"Er, that was a weird cheer."

**Natsu started his attack with his Fire Dragon's Breath.**

Droy pointed at the lacrima in shock. "Wow, there's a dragon behind Natsu!"

"What? Does that mean when I use a breath attack, a dragon appears behind me?!" Natsu said, looking thrilled.

"Idiot! This is obviously an interpretation of a magic attack. Remember Lucy's attack with Aquarius?" Erza explained.

"Ohhh.… I don't get it, but this is cool!"

**Bora's accomplices took a hit, but Bora survived by using his magic. One of the guys then said that he recognized Natsu and that he was the real—**

**Lucy: **_**Salamander!**_

"You look like a monster there for a moment, Natsu." Nab laughed.

"For a moment? He's always been a monster to me." Warren snickered.

"You jerks!"

**Natsu: **_**This is what a Fairy Tail mage is about!**_

**Shaken, Bora attacked once more but was easily dodged by Natsu.**

**Lucy: **_**He eats fire and attacks with it? Is this really magic?**_

**Happy: **_**Dragon lungs to emit flames, dragon scales to dissolve flames, and dragon nails to engrave the flames. That's an ancient spell that transforms your body into that of a dragon. In other words, it's a counter spell.**_

**Lucy: **_**What is that?**_

**Happy: **_**Originally, it was a dragon interception spell. Dragon Slayer Magic! Igneel taught Natsu that.**_

"Wow, I've never heard the entire details of Natsu-nii's power before this. That's so cool."

"Ahahahaha! Of course!" Natsu kept cackling.

"You shouldn't have complimented him in the first place, Romeo," Lucy advised.

"Oi, you're not the only Dragon Slayer here, Salamander. Just wait till I show up."

"Will you even show up?"

"Of course I will!"

**The fake Salamander tried to fight back, but was easily overpowered by the real one. Natsu finished the fight with his Fire Dragon's Fist.**

**Lucy: **_**Amazing. It's amazing but … he's overdoing it!**_

Lisanna smiled. "Typical Natsu."

"But now he has Lucy to tame him. Hahahaha!" Mira giggled.

"WHAT?!"

"Oi, since when did I become an animal to be tamed, huh?"

**Lucy: **_**Military!**_

**Natsu: *takes Lucy with him* **_**Crap, let's run!**_

**Lucy: **_**Why me, too?**_

**Natsu: **_**Because you want to join our guild, right? **_***smiles* **_**Come with us!**_

**Lucy: *smiles back* **_**Okay!**_

**The ED started.**

"Wah, what a wonderful first meeting!" Juvia sighed. "I can feel the love already. And to think you want to steal Gray-sama from me."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, my, that was cute!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"If you're coming to the guild, does that mean we're going to show up next?" Macao asked but was ignored.

"Nice songie!" Asuka told her parents. "Let's play it again!"

Master scratched his chin. "Is that all?"

The ending music was about Lucy dreaming of his dream prince.

Erza squinted. "Is that you, Lucy?"

Lucy saw the animation of her with her Spirits and others. For her, it was a mortifying thing to see. "Wah, turn it off! What's that?! I look like a fool!"

"Lucy … it's actually brilliant. Very lively."

"Wah! Not you, too, Erza. Everyone, please stop picking on me! And can someone skip this stupid song!"

Much to Lucy's shock—and relief—the ending music stopped. Another video started, and the deep-voiced man who preached about Fiore's history played again.

"A replay? Who did it?"

"Wait, maybe me… Next! … If there is anything more than what we've seen, I mean."

At Lucy's words, the video skipped to the opening music. After another next, the video was showing a preview of what happened on Natsu and Lucy's first meeting.

"Prepare yourselves," Master Makarov warned. "I have a feeling that this is the second part. A second episode, if you will."

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: I almost forgot. The Charle is Carla. I know it's supposed to be Carla, but my hands won't type it since the name sounds as "Charle" in my head. How can it be Carla?! (No hard feelings, Hiro, okay?)**

**I love hearing what you think. I haven't started the next chapter yet so maybe you can make me write faster by reviewing? At least ten for this chapter maybe? Hihihihihihihi (I feel evil)**


	3. Chapter 2: Episode 2, Fire Dragon, Monke

**A/N: Yes, I know. You guys are **_**dying **_**to kill me. Many things happened and I got distracted by stuff. Well, it's now one am and no, I'm not blaming you. XD**

**Anyway, I open my email every day, and you people just made me so happy with your reviews, favs, and alerts! I love all your comments (though I am **_**really **_**sorry I can't reply still), making me feel like I was a bad person for not updating ASAP when you're all so awesome in your reviews.**

**Part of why I'm a slow writer is that I'm trying my best to give my readers very decent chapters with the characters not doing anything OOC-like. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, misplaced punctuation, etc. **

**Enjoy this one! Hope it's worth the wait!**

CHAPTER TWO: EPISODE 2, FIRE DRAGON, MONKEY, AND BULL

Soon, the preview ended, and everyone waited in anticipation of what was to come.

**A large, sophisticated-looking building appeared.**

**Narrator: **_**The Magic Council, ERA.**_

"We even get to see the Council?! Just what is this lacrima?" Master Makarov asked, astonished. He reached for his drink almost subconsciously.

**Council Member #1: **_**Those Fairy Tail idiots did it again.**_

And only to spit out the contents of having to hear the guild's name.

"Master, mind the floor!" Mirajane chastised.

"Wah, sorry, Mira-chan."

**Council Member #2: **_**They destroyed half a harbor this time.**_

"Heh, more than half of the reports are always done by Natsu, you know," Gray said, as if the Council members could hear him.

"Hey, you saying something again, you—" Natsu was cut off by Erza's shout of surprise.

"Jellal," Erza whispered, eyes wide at the blue-haired mage she was seeing on the lacrima.

"Oh, my," Mira teased.

"Oh, that's right. Jellal was still part of the council at that time. Then does that mean the Tower of Heaven will be …" Lucy trailed off as Erza's face darkened.

Gray broke the tension. "C'mon, Erza, that was all in the past. Aren't you on good terms with him now?"

Happy flew from wherever he was and giggled. "That's right. She was dumped by Jellal, though. Uwaaa!" He dodged the sword that suddenly flew at him, gulping at how close that was to his whiskers. But what was even scarier was Erza's expression. "I'm sorry, Erza! Natsu, help me!"

At the words of his best friend, Natsu stood up. "Don't bully him, Erza. Happy's just a caaa…" His words faltered as he cowered at the frightening glare of the female swordsman.

"Don't interfere, Natsu," Erza threatened in a low voice.

"A-aye. Sorry, Happy."

"Uwaaa, I hate you, Natsuuu!" Happy flew out of the guild with Erza still following him, holding one of her dangerous swords. A few moments later, Erza returned with a smug smile and sat back on her seat, with Happy nowhere to be seen. Almost everyone gulped.

"Er, look, the Council let us off the hook and I'm about to join Fairy Tail." Lucy ended her sentence like a question.

**The title that appeared was "Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull."**

"Hmm, fire dragon, monkey, and bull … Those words seem familiar," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Much to everyone's relief, he was alive albeit sporting bruises and walking with a stick. "The Macao incident."

Macao grimaced at the memory of his not-so-fateful encounter with the Vulcans seven years ago while Wakaba laughed at him. Macao glared at his friend and grunted, "Shut up! I'm the star of this thing now. Bet you fifty jewels that I'll appear first!"

Wakaba grinned. "Deal!"

**Natsu kicked open the door with a furious face.**

**Natsu: **_**We're back!**_

**Happy: **_**We're back!**_

**The members of Fairy Tail greeted them back.**

"Ah, that's me, oui!" Reedus exclaimed at the sight of his back—which was still big and wide.

Wakaba barked out a laugh. "Ha! I appeared first, Macao! What about that?!" Macao was grumbling under his breath as he pulled out some cash.

"Ah!" Natsu bellowed suddenly. "I remember that bastard who tricked me about Igneel's whereabouts. Where the hell is he?"

"Oh, he's gone somewhere. Don't know where," Max replied.

"What?"

The boys argued back and forth, rivaling the building fight on the lacrima. Meanwhile, Wendy noted in a timid voice, "I guess this is how Fairy Tail always welcomes the newcomers, huh?"

"You haven't seen the worse parts yet, Wendy," Lucy sighed.

**Lucy: Wow. I've actually made it into Fairy Tail.**

Carla and Lily stared at Lucy, both expressionless.

"What? I was too happy to get into the guild to mind their stupid fight!"

**A familiar half-naked man appeared, shocking Lucy.**

**Gray: **_**What? So Natsu's back?!**_

**Narrator: **_**This man is Gray Fullbuster. He is capable at his work but has a small, or rather extreme, habit of taking off his clothes.**_

Almost everyone laughed.

"So true!" Cana gasped out.

Juvia sighed, unfazed. "You're so amazing, Gray-sama. Accept my love-filled embrace."

"No, thank you." Gray escaped from Juvia's clutches at the last minute. "Oi, why do I have to get introduced like that?"

"Who cares? It's true you're perverted, after all." Natsu smirked.

Gray stood up but Master called for order, and everything was peaceful once more.

**The next to show up was a scantily-clad brunette who was drinking wine.**

Cana grinned.

**Cana: **_**Gray, your clothes.**_

**Gray: *shocked* **_**Oh, no!**_

**Narrator: **_**This woman is Cana Alberona, the biggest drinker in Fairy Tail.**_

"Damn right you are, unknown old man!" Cana cheered as she raised her tankard and proceeded to empty its contents in one go.

"Cana, slow down. It's not even noon yet," Mirajane reminded with a sweet smile.

**Gray challenges Natsu to a fight and was told to dress up first. A pair of wooden sandals came into view.**

**Elfman: **_**All this crying and whining before noon?**_

"Hahaha, here I come!" Elfman bellowed.

**Elfman: **_**You aren't kids, you know.**_

**Narrator: **_**This man is Elfman. He performs jobs with his fists only. He is a super-muscled mage.**_

**Elfman: **_**A man should talk with his fists!**_

**Lucy: **_**So all he does is fight …**_

"True!" several men exclaimed. Elfman complained while Lisanna tried to calm his brother down.

**Natsu and Gray showed up and punched Elfman away.**

**Natsu and Gray: **_**Get out of the way!**_

**Lucy: **_**And he got beaten!**_

Natsu and Gray snickered. Elfman scowled. "I still need to train more! Like a man!"

**Another mage spoke up, capturing Lucy's attention.**

**Loki: **_**Oh, my, how noisy.**_

"Loki-san!" Wendy gasped.

Lucy turned to her. "Ah, that's right. You didn't know. When I first met Loki, I didn't know he was a Celestial Spirit. He was pretending to be a human mage here at Fairy Tail for almost three years! But we sorted things out and he agreed to be one of my friends." Lucy smiled.

"You're a Celestial Spirit mage, and you didn't know when a spirit is in front of you?" Charle said rather arrogantly.

The mage in question froze and stuttered out, "I-it's not like th-that at all. Let's just watch, okay?" It ended with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, my, Lucy! Loki was in your Eligible Mage To Be A Boyfriend list?! Why didn't you tell me?" Mira really looked hurt. Lucy had recovered from Charle's unexpected criticism only to gape at Mira's words.

"EH?!"

"You called, Lucy, my love?" Loki or Leo the Lion of the Zodiac appeared out of nowhere—no doubt freely passing through the Celestial gates once more—and knelt before Lucy. "Ah, is that me? Fufufufu, those were wonderful days. I heard everything, by the way," he added before Lucy could ask.

"Wait a minute," Erza interrupted. "That picture above Loki's resembles Jellal. Lucy, you won't happen to have.…"

This time, Lucy's voice was louder and more shocked. "EHHHHH! Of course not, Erza! I don't even know this happened. I mean, it didn't happen! Nope, definitely not." She was vehemently shaking her head.

"Oi, oi, noisy brats. Mira-chan's here! Don't ruin it for her!" Macao and Wakaba shouted.

**Narrator: **_**This woman is Mirajane. She is the mage who was featured on the Weekly Sorcerer's gravure. She's currently a Fairy Tail employee.**_

Almost every male had hearts in their eyes at Mira's magazine photos.

"Oh, my, I missed those magazine shots. Should I accept Jason's invitation?" Mira commented.

"Yes, Mira-chan!" Macao and Wakaba replied.

**Mirajane: **_**They're always like that. It's better not to interfere. Besides—**_

**Elfman fell on top of her and cut her off. Lucy screamed in surprise and shock.**

**Mirajane: **_**It is fun, right?**_

**Even with a huge lump on her head, Mirajane was able to smile and say that. Afterwards, she passed out.**

**Lucy: **_**Aaaahh! Mirajane-san!**_

"Mira-nee!"

"Nee-chan!"

The two younger Strauss siblings exclaimed at the same time. Then Elfman started apologizing to Mira.

Mira smiled. "That's okay. It's not like it doesn't always happened." She giggled.

"That's very creepy, Mira. You know."

**Gray: **_**Ah, my underwear!**_

**Lucy: **_**Aaaahh!**_

**Gray: **_**Miss, if you don't mind, can you let me borrow your underw—**_

**Lucy: *sends Gray flying with a bat* **_**Like I would!**_

**Loki: **_**Those indelicate guys are troublesome, right?**_

**Elfman: *punches Loki away* **_**Men talk with their—**_

**Natsu: *kicks Elfman away* **_**You are in the way!**_

**Happy: **_**Aye!**_

Master Makarov merely sighed.

**Cana expressed her irritation and decided to use magic. Gray, Elfman, Loki, Natsu and the others followed suit.**

**Lucy: **_**They're gonna fight with magic?**_

**Happy: **_**Aye!**_

**Lucy: **_**Don't say "Aye!"!**_

**Suddenly, a big foot came into view and a big, black figure appeared.**

Wendy shrieked. "Who is that?"

"Ah, it's just Master."

"Master?"

Master, on the other hand, was silent and had his head bowed, making several people worried. After a moment, he met everyone's stare with a wide grin. "I finally appeared!"

"What?!"

**Big, Black Figure: **_**Stop this, you fools!**_

**Lucy: **_**A giant?!**_

**Everyone froze and fell silent.**

**Mirajane: **_**Oh, you were here, Master?**_

**Master: **_**Yes.**_

**Lucy: **_**Master?**_

**Natsu started laughing.**

**Natsu: **_**Everyone's scared stiff! Victory is mi—**_

**He was squashed by Master's huge foot before he could finish, making Lucy squeal.**

"Oi, Jii-chan, what was that for?"

"You brat!" Master hit Natsu in the head. "Learn some respect!"

**After the master spotted Lucy, he started shrinking, making the newbie more nervous. The real form of the master of Fairy Tail was a small, old man.**

**Master: **_**Glad to have you onboard!**_

**Lucy: **_**He's tiny! And if you're the master….**_

**Mira formally introduced Master Makarov to Lucy. However, to doubt his position perhaps, Master flew to the second floor, only to hit the railings. He righted himself and cleared his throat.**

The lacrima then showed much more interesting things than Master's blunder.

"Oh, that's me, Droy, and Levy-chan!" Jet exclaimed. "Look how thin you were, Droy!" He cracked up.

"Shrimp?!" Gajeel said in shock.

Levy became self-conscious at Gajeel's comment. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Cana broke free from her endless alcohol splurging to say, "He's surprised to see you have big boobs in there."

Levy shrieked, and Lucy defended her from Cana's dunken taunts with an angry warning not to say anything about Levy to Gajeel.

**Master scolded everyone for being reckless and destroying private and public property while on the job.**

**Master: **_**However … screw the Council! **_***burns paper and making Natsu eat it***

"You're like a dog." Gray smirked.

"Shut up!"

**Master: **_**Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason. It is not some miraculous ability; it is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus. In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul. One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above. Be not afraid of those fools on the Council and follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!**_

"That was the most coherent and the wisest speech you had, Master," Mira noted with a smile.

Master, who had been smiling and nodding at his own speech, fell of his chair. "You're so harsh, Mira-chan~"

Innocent people like Wendy smiled widely and felt happy after hearing those words.

Lucy smiled as she remembered that day and the feeling those words elicited from her.

Actually, a lot of mages smiled at their sometimes-childish master's speech.

"Wait a minute! Why are we doing my and Laxus's sign? What is this supposed to mean? Ah, Kinana-chan, thank you for the drink!" And with a fresh supply of beer, Master forgot what he was saying.

"Ah, I really miss the ol' building," Natsu sighed sadly. "We had to replace it just because some jerk felt like impaling other people's guilds."

"Oi, are you talking about me, Salamander?" Gajeel shouted, glaring at Natsu.

Natsu answered with a glare. "Whaddaya think, stupid?"

"Grrr!" they both exclaimed before Master stopped them with his magic.

**Lucy was admiring her newly-imprinted guild mark and showed it to Natsu happily.**

**Natsu: **_**Ah, really? Good for you, Luigi.**_

**Lucy: **_**It's Lucy!**_

"You're the stupid one. How could you forget bunny girl's name," Gajeel muttered.

"What was that?" Natsu exclaimed. "I don't hear ya calling Lucy by her name either!"

"My, my, is this a love triangle?" Mira giggled.

"Mira!" Lucy screeched as she reassured a stunned Levy.

**Natsu was standing in front of the Request Board, looking for a job to do, with Happy saying they get one with a high reward. When they settled what job they would do, a familiar voice got both the attention of the guild on the Lacrima Vision and the real world.**

"It's Romeo!" Happy pointed out.

**Romeo: **_**Isn't my dad back yet?**_

**Master: **_**You are annoying, Romeo. You're a mage's son, so wait quietly at home and believe in your dad.**_

**Romeo: **_**But he said he would be back within three days….**_

"You look so young in here, Romeo!" Wakaba exclaimed. "Man, this really brings me back! Right, Macao?"

Macao, however, was looking uncharacteristically serious. He remembered this. It was the job with the stupid Vulcans where Natsu had saved him. He was really grateful for that kid for saving him, but he couldn't help the feeling of shame wash over him as he watched his son worry over him.

"Cheer up, Dad! This is all in the past. It's nothing to get worried about, right?" Romeo grinned.

Macao finally lightened up and ruffled his son's hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu watched them with a slight smile, thinking of his own father. _Igneel, wherever you are. I _will _find you!_

**After Romeo tried and failed to persuade Master Makarov to search for his father in Mt. Hakobe, he punched Master and ran out of the guild.**

"Ouch!" Master grimaced, massaging his face as if he could feel the punch, too.

"Sorry, Master!" Romeo said quickly.

**Lucy: **_**He's very strict.**_

**Mirajane: **_**Even though he said that, Master is worried about him as well.**_

Macao, who was already feeling down, sniffled as he heard that. "Thank you, Masteeeeerr!"

"Shut your trap!" Master screamed. And Mira, Lucy, and the others laughed.

**Natsu destroyed the Request Board and walked out, following Romeo.**

**Nab: **_**Master, this isn't good. He is going to save Macao.**_

Macao sniffled again. "Thank you, Natsssssuu!"

"No prob!" Natsu gave him a thumbs-up.

"Stop whining like a girl, Macao!" Max, Nab, and Warren said, annoyed, as Macao finally sobbed loudly.

**Master allowed Natsu, saying that no one could decide the path that one must take. Lucy worriedly asked what the matter was with Natsu.**

**Mira: **_**Natsu is just like Romeo-kun. Maybe he saw himself in him.**_

At those words, Romeo's eyes sparkled. "Really, Mira-san? Are Natsu-nii and I really alike?"

Natsu grinned and was about to say something but was shushed by Mira's fans.

"Her speech isn't finished yet!" Wakaba hissed.

**Mira: **_**We, Fairy Tail mages, all carry something within us. Scars, pain, or sufferings.**_

No one knew what to say after hearing those words. Deep down, all of them knew that what Mira had said was very true but they couldn't find it in themselves to agree or deny.

Mira decided to break the somber mood. "Cheer up. As long as we have each other, we can deal with anything, right?"

Everyone smiled at that.

**It was suddenly daylight in the middle of the forest, with a horse-drawn carriage in sight.**

**Natsu: **_**Why are you here?**_

**Lucy: **_**Why not? Besides, you really can't deal with transportation vehicles, huh? I pity you in so many ways.**_

Natsu and the Natsu on the lacrima said the same thing. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucy laughed. "Just like I said, nothing!" Natsu just scowled.

**The scene shifted back to Mira and Lucy's conversation.**

**Mira: **_**Natsu's dad left and didn't return as well. Even though I said dad, I meant his foster parent. It was a dragon.**_

**Lucy: **_**Huh? Dragon?! Natsu was raised by a dragon?!**_

"That's what Mira said, Lucy. Are you deaf?"

"Shut up, you damn cat if you don't want to be beaten a second time!"

**Mira: *nods* **_**That dragon found him in the forest when he was little. He taught him how to speak, read, and use magic. However, one day, that dragon disappeared from Natsu's sight.**_

Natsu, who had taken a sharp intake of breath at the images of him and Igneel clenched his fist as he remembered the day Igneel had left.

Wendy wiped the tears in her eyes. "Igneel seems like a great dragon, too. I miss Grandine."

Gajeel grunted. He didn't want to agree or comment about what Wendy said but he also yearned to see his dragon again.

**Lucy: **_**I see. So that's Igneel.**_

**Mira: **_**Natsu is looking forward to the day he can see Igneel again. Isn't that cute?**_

"What's cute about that?" Natsu muttered.

Mira giggled. "Isn't it?" They could never understand how her mind worked.

**The carriage stopped and it was snowing outside, shocking Lucy.**

**Lucy: **_**It is freezing! Even though this is a mountain, it's summertime! A blizzard like this is just weird!**_

**Natsu: **_**That's cause you're lightly dressed.**_

**Lucy: **_**Aren't you as well?**_

"Well, he's a dense idiot. What can you say?" Gray shrugged.

"What was that?!"

**Lucy pulled Natsu's blanket out and draped it around herself. Still cold, she decided to use magic.**

**Lucy: **_**Open, Gate of the Clock! Horologium!**_

"Wow, Horologium-san!" Wendy gushed, still feeling thankful for the grandfather clock's help back at Tenrou Island.

**Horologium: **_**She says, "I will stay here."**_

**Natsu: **_**Then why did you come with us?**_

**Horologium: **_**She says, "What kind of job was Macao-san doing in a place like this?"**_

**Natsu: **_**Did you come with us without knowing that? He was gonna destroy the atrocious monster Vulcan.**_

**Horologium: **_**She says, "I wanna go back."**_

**Natsu: **_**I say, "Okay, head back then."**_

"That clock sure is irritating," Natsu said.

"Hey, don't hate Horologium!" Lucy huffed.

"Yet you dared to copy his manner of speech." Erza smiled, clearly on Lucy's side.

**Natsu was shouting for Macao when a Vulcan landed from above. Natsu dodged the attack. However, before he could fight with it, the Vulcan took off into another direction. **

**And that direction led to Lucy.**

**Vulcan: **_**You are a human woman.**_

**Natsu: **_**So you can speak, huh?**_

**Horologium: **_**She says, "Who cares? Please save me!"**_

Gray snorted. "You serious?"

Lucy faced Natsu and angrily asked, "Oi, Natsu! Why didn't you stop that Vulcan from taking me? It would've saved us all the trouble!"

Natsu, who had gotten bored and was busy stuffing himself with food, looked up. "Huh?"

"Ugh! Never mind!"

**Meanwhile, at the top of Mt. Hakobe, Lucy was crying while the Vulcan stupidly danced around her. Suddenly, Horologium, the only thing protecting Lucy, disappeared, saying that he'd hit the time limit. Lucy desperately demanded an extension.**

**Luckily, Natsu arrived.**

**Natsu: **_**Damn monkey! Where is Macao?!**_

**While running on slippery ice, he slipped and skidded.**

**Lucy: **_**How lame! Can't he make a normal entrance?**_

"Hm, afraid not." Erza smiled as she remembered how Natsu had showed up at the Council disguised as her.

**Natsu continued to ask the Vulcan about Macao.**

**Natsu: **_**Macao! He is a human man!**_

**Vulcan: **_**Man?**_

**Natsu: **_**That's right! Where did you hide him?**_

**Lucy: **_**He already claimed that it hid him!**_

**The Vulcan beckoned Natsu.**

**Natsu: **_**He understood!**_

**And when he looked out into the hole in the mountain wall, the Vulcan kicked him out.**

**Natsu: **_**Monkey!**_

"That was obviously a trap, you moron!"

"What's so obvious about that?" Natsu said, his mouth still full but he was scowling at the helpless looks the others were giving him.

**Lucy was worried for Natsu while the Vulcan did another stupid victory dance in the background and finally decided to fight.**

**Lucy: **_**Damn perverted monkey! I will teach you a lesson!**_

Levy cheered.

**Lucy: **_**Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!**_

"Though I don't approve of your chosen Spirit, Lu-chan."

Lucy just laughed awkwardly, feeling more embarrassed when the lacrima showed Taurus to be another pervert.

**Taurus and the Vulcan started to have a fight. However, Taurus suddenly got kicked by….**

**Lucy: **_**Natsu!**_

"What the hell are you doing?!" Warren demanded. That must have sucked, getting interrupted in the midst of a battle.

"What? He's weak anyway," Natsu said, as he bit a large chunk of meat.

"It's not true. Don't say it so casually," Lucy deadpanned.

**After Lucy tried to explain and failed that Taurus was an ally, she asked how Natsu survived. Natsu responded by saying it was all thanks to Happy.**

**Lucy: **_**You can't deal with transportation vehicles, but you're okay with Happy?**_

**Natsu: **_**What are you talking about? Happy isn't a transportation vehicle. He's our nakama, right? Stay back….**_

**Lucy: **_**T-that's right.**__**S-sorry.**_

"How evil of you, Lucy," Happy said.

"Shut up!"

**The Vulcan attacked but Natsu dealt the blow with his arm.**

**Natsu: **_**Listen, all Fairy Tail members are my friends. The old man, Mira, those annoying guys, Gray and Elfman. Happy and Lucy, too … all of them are my friends.**_

**Lucy was shocked.**

Mira smiled. "Oh, dear. I think you're glad to hear that Natsu already considered you a friend, Lucy."

"T-that's not it!"

**When icicles fell from the ceiling, the Vulcan threw them at Natsu. And since his magic was fire, it was nothing. That is, until the monkey picked up Taurus's ax.**

**Natsu deftly avoided each swing until he slipped in the ice again. When the ax came, Natsu had no choice but to stop it with his hands.**

**Meanwhile, Lucy was shaking Taurus awake.**

**Lucy: **_**Taurus, go back! If you go back, your ax will disappear too!**_

"Why didn't you use forced closure, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked politely.

"At the time, I didn't know how to. Then after going on many adventures, I finally learned how." Lucy smiled.

**Natsu melted the metal and let the substance fall to his mouth. He then used it as bullets to get away from the Vulcan.**

Everyone knew things were about to end when Natsu shouted his famous "Fire Dragon's Fist." True enough, the Vulcan lost consciousness.

**Lucy: **_**Weren't you gonna ask that monkey where Macao-san is?**_

**Natsu: **_**Ah, I forgot.**_

**All of a sudden, the Vulcan became Macao, shocking the two mages.**

"So lemme get this straight," Wakaba said. "You were Taken Over by the Vulcan?" He puffed his tobacco and continued, "Now I get why the Vulcan was interested in girls."

"Ha?!" Macao grabbed the collar of his friend's shirt as Romeo set aside his embarrassment to stop his father. The poor kid had too much trouble in his hands.

**Happy explained the magic of Take Over to Lucy.**

**Happy: **_**It seems he fought fiercely before he was exposed to "Take Over."**_

**Natsu: **_**Macao! Don't die! Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!**_

**Macao: **_**Natsu?**_

"NATSU! Really! I thank you!" Macao sniffled. "I'm pretty useless in there but really, thanks a lot!"

Natsu laughed. "Don't mention it! Here have some pasta."

"Man, fighting nineteen Vulcans." Max whistled. "But then, I just saw Erza defeat one hundred monsters so that's pretty lame, Macao."

"Don't compare an old man like me to the monster generation!"

**Lucy was admiring the Fairy Tail members' power, thinking she was out of their league.**

Erza frowned and stared at Lucy. Lucy's eyes were still on the lacrima and she had the same expression as her lacrima self. Yet Lucy's eyes hardened in resolve and Erza could see her determination, making her smile. Yes, Lucy had come a long way. She wasn't the Lucy she knew from the beginning. She'd become stronger.

**Romeo was sitting, crying, and thinking of the kids who bullied Fairy Tail. It also showed how he convinced his father to do a job to prove them wrong.**

"You're feeling guilty, Romeo-kun," Mira said seriously. It wasn't a question. "Take it easy. Talk to us if there's something bothering you next time."

Romeo smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mira-san."

**Natsu: **_**Romeo!**_

**Romeo looked up and was greatly surprised to see his father with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Then, he launched himself to his dad.**

**Romeo: **_**Dad!**_

"You're so cute, Romeo!" Lisanna smiled. Romeo merely blushed.

**Romeo: Dad, I'm really sorry!**

"Ah!" Romeo noticed the big lump on his father's head. "Did I do that?"

"Who else?"

**Macao: **_**If those damn brats make fun of you again, tell them this: Can your dads defeat nineteen monsters?**_

**Romeo grinned then he called out.**

**Romeo: **_**Natsu-nii! Happy! Thank you!**_

**Natsu: **_**Yeah!**_

**Happy: **_**Aye!**_

**Romeo: **_**And Lucy-nee! Thank you, too!**_

**Lucy merely waved and narrated.**

**Lucy: **_**On the fourth of July, I experienced sun, a snow storm, and sun again all in one day. Fairy Tail is a crazy and outrageous guild, but it is also fun, warm, and kind. I am still a novice mage but I love this guild!**_

Erza wiped tears from her eyes. "That was beautiful, Lucy. If I ever get married, you have to speak in front of my guests with your heartwarming words."

"Eh?! Marriage?! Erza?!"

"Who would want to marry her?"

"Hoh, what was that, Happy?"

"You look really pathetic, Macao. What a shame on our generation!"

"At least I got a story! What about you, Wakaba?"

"Eh?!"

"All right, brats! I know you have mixed feelings now. But let's just watch this all first! Lucy! Next!"

"I'm not a servant, Master."

We would see if they could still keep this lightheartedness in the next episodes.

**A/N: Was it worth it? I can't help myself when I wrote about Natsu missing Igneel. I mean, have you seen the latest manga chapters? What the hell, right? Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review and I promise I'll reply tomorrow after my class (I'm really busy). This story's chapters are long and hard to write, so again, I won't promise but I'll try my best to update ASAP.**


End file.
